demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonny Munroe
Allison "Sonny" Munroe is an actress from West Appleton, Wisconsin who is the titular character and principal protagonist of Sonny With a Chance. When she made a goofy—but apparently amazing—slapstick video and uploaded it onto the Internet, the So Random! crew saw it and wanted her on their show, which coincidentally happened to be her favorite show. She is portrayed by Demi Lovato. Biography Sonny Munroe had a mother Connie Munroe and an unnamed father in West Appleton, Wisconsin. Sonny used to dislike her nickname when she was young, but now she thinks it suits her (as she said when she met Chad in "West Coast Story"). Sonny became interested in comedy after watching her favorite show'' So Random!. She wanted to pursue a career and dreams of being a star when one day, she posted videos on the internet of herself doing sketch/slapstick comedy which caught the attention of the ''So Random! crew. Sonny was sought out by'' So Random!'' after one cast member, Mandy, left. In the first episode, when Sonny was called in to be on So Random!, she might have taken the job of the former cast member Mandy, who has been only mentioned once in the first episode. She also plays a guitar (her guitar case was shown in the first episode and behind her during the theme song, and she played it in the episode "New Girl") and sings. She's usually eccentric, goofy and a bit childish, often admitting to do things that may seem strange to others. Friendly, sweet, and caring towards those around her, she is known as the nice girl of the group and does her best to help other people with their problems and achieve her dreams, earning mixed results. Whenever Sonny lies, her voice rises in pitch (shown in "Battle of the Network's Stars"). Sonny also knows how to drive (heard in Prank'd when she asks the Fashionita caster "do you validate parking?"). Sonny also states that she doesn't like nuts ("Sonny With a Secret"). She's also been to Camp Comedy, as shown in "Sonny with a Grant". Personality As a new cast member at So Random!, Sonny wanted to make her first impression a good one, which turned out to be quite a task when Tawni wasn't the amazing role model Sonny had always imagined. Sonny is often prone to use extreme measures to get her desired outcome, like when she pretended to be her own biggest fan, leading to her tricking the entire cast and even dressing like a guy. Still, Sonny is a nice, caring, intelligent, helpful, often goofy, eccentric person, if somewhat naive. It was mentioned in the episode, "Sonny With a Secret" , that she has rescued baby seals from an oil spill, bathed them by hand, and nursed them back to health. She's also got a strong moral standing against lying, as she's not too great at it and usually ends up blurting out the truth, no matter how embarrassing the truth may be. category:roles